


Texas Red

by daevanna



Series: Texas Red 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, Alternate Universe - Historical, Barebacking, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's an Arizona Ranger, and he's been on the trail of an outlaw named 'Texas Red' for a while when he finally catches up to him in the small town of Agua Fria. Only the showdown doesn't go according to plan. Based off of the song "Big Iron on His Hip" by Marty Robbins. The end may or may not have been changed for porny purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Red

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once. Originally a Birthday present for sepherim_ml.
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

Agua Fria was a quiet town. One of those western types that wouldn't look out of place in a cowboy movie. At its center was a wide open space, just four roads shooting off of it before trailing off at the towns edge. The roads were dust filled, more sand than anything else, the smooth finish occasionally waylaid by an indent from a cart that had passed through too quickly, or a faded hoof print from a trader's horse. It was one of those towns where the center of its social life was a single, dusted old saloon, owned by an old barkeep, where you were propositioned by even older courtesans.  
  
It was quiet though, not in terms of volume; because goddamn the boys got rowdy, but in terms of gossip. Did you know that Mary's cat died? If you lived in Agua Fria you would. It didn't get much more exciting than that.  
  
So, understandably, when an outsider came into town it was big news, and even bigger news when they found out who it was. The name "Texas Red" spread like wildfire, a whisper across the town's people's lips. The colt on his hip a warning that he was in town on business. "Twenty notches on that there gun." They said. "And it sure as hell ain't keeping track of the time."  
  
\--  
  
When he walked into the saloon for the first time it was like water quashing a flame, silence fell and gazes turned to him as he removed his hat, revealing a head of shaggy hair and a glimpse of dimples as he asked for a place to stay. "Room at the inn?" He grinned a little, boyish features doing nothing to calm the room.  
  
"Not for your kind." The barkeep met his gaze and the smile fell from his features.  
  
"That's not very friendly."  
  
"Trouble gets what trouble deserves." The room was tense, seconds ticked by almost audibly as the saloon held it's breath.  
  
The outlaw laughed.  
  
"S'pose I deserve that, but you really want me in town with no place to stay? I'd find a warm bed soon enough." He winked at one of the waitresses and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as a man; evidently the woman's husband, rose to his feet in anger, before sinking down again after a glance at the outlaw's gun.  
  
"Fine." The old man sighed. "But don't go causing trouble."  
  
The outlaw tossed him a bag of coins before heading up the rickety stairs to his left, sound returning to the room in a wave as the town's people rushed to discuss the new gossip.  
  
\--  
  
The name "Texas Red" was still echoing around town when Jensen arrived himself just a week later, big iron on his hip and badge on his jacket proclaiming him a ranger. The air was thick when he arrived, like people knew what was going to happen. He strolled through the street until he reached the saloon, the door creaking open as he entered. "Hey there." He grinned at the barkeep, settling on a stall. "Mind helping a fella out?"  
  
The barkeep eyed him warily. "Depends what a fella needs. We've had enough trouble round these parts, we don't need no more."  
  
"Trouble is exactly who I'm after." He flashed his badge, blue etched in silver, and watched the barkeep's frown deepen. "Arizona Ranger Ackles. You know where Padalecki is?" The barkeep looked confused and Jensen rolled his eyes. "Texas Red."  
  
The man nodded tersely, worry outlining his old wrinkled face. "Up those stairs." He tilted his head to the side and Jensen followed the action, nodding as he stood up from the stall. "If you're gonna shoot him take him outside first, I ain't got nothing strong enough to wash blood out."  
  
Jensen grinned. "Just gonna have a chat with him first, we'll see how it goes from there. Just make sure we aren't interrupted." He began to head up the stairs, boots echoing as they hit creaking wood. There were a few rooms along the short corridor, but it was obvious which one was Jared's. A massive sign proudly proclaiming "Ackles Should Hurry The Fuck Up" wasn't exactly subtle, even by Jared's standards.  
  
Jensen raised his gun and kicked at the door, it swung open and Jared was immediately visible, lounging in a chair facing the doorway. The man snorted. "Took you fucking long enough." He stood up from his seat. "I've been here almost a week."  
  
Jensen kept his big iron pointed firmly at him, kicking the door closed behind him with the heel of his boot. "Had a little trouble picking up your trail. What I don't get is why you waited for me. I didn't peg you as stupid. Or are you so cocky that you think that I won't be able to get you cuffed and on your way to county jail before sunrise."  
  
Jared grinned slyly and Jensen faltered a little. "Oh sweetheart I don't want to fight."  
  
Jensen was thrown off by the feminine endearment, and Jared moved too quickly for Jensen to be able stop him. Within seconds he was pressed against the door, gun wrenched out of his hands. He braced for the shot that never came, his eyes blinking open in confusion when he heard his gun being placed down on a table. "What is this?" Jensen stuttered, trying to gain his bearings. Jared was holding his wrists against the door above his head, bruising grip a direct counterpoint to the tender touch that was now stroking under the lapels of his jacket. "What are you-" His words cut off in a breathy gasp as the tender hand turned rough, pinching at a nipple through his shirt. "S-stop, what are you doing?"  
  
Jared grinned at him, rubbing soothingly over the sore nub. "I thought you would have realized by now. I told you I was waiting for you. That I didn't want to fight." A thigh finds its way between his legs and Jensen lets out a shocked moan, biting his lip to cut off the embarrassing sound. "What else is there to do?" His grin was lecherous and the thought hit Jensen in an instant.  
  
 Jared wanted to lay with him.  
  
"B-But I'm a man." Jensen eyes were comically wide, his mouth still open as he panted.  
  
"I noticed. Now, if I let you go are you going to behave yourself?" Jensen nodded a little. As soon as Jared let go, he darted for his gun, only to be yanked away and shoved onto the bed, Jared falling down on top of him to keep him in place. "You dirty little liar. Where's that 'ranger integrity' that I hear so much about?" He rolled his hips and Jensen bucked up in pleasure as he felt Jared's length straining to meet his own through the thin material of their pants. "Now, are you going to be quiet?" Jensen saw him hold up a rag, and he nodded quickly. "That's what you said last time. I don't believe you." Jensen tried to yell, but Jared had the rag stretched across his mouth in seconds, tying it up at the back, effectively gagging him. "You look so pretty like that."  
  
Jensen grunted, affronted by the term, only to be turned over onto his stomach, Jared humming a tune behind him. "Gonna look even prettier on my cock." Jensen scoffed a little behind the gag. Jared was delusional, he was a _guy_. "Just you wait." Jared pulled at his hips and eventually Jensen acquiesced, as soon as Jared realized he didn't have the correct parts, the sooner they could get on with the fighting. Instead of doing... whatever the hell _this_ was.  
  
"There you go baby." He reached round to undo the belt of his trousers, pulling them down to rest under his cheeks. Jensen flushed with embarrassment, his genitals on full display if Jared was to only peek around his hips. "Fucking gorgeous." This was it. Now Jared would back off, go back to fighting, the way Jensen was used to. Even if he wasn't used to fighting with his pants round his ankles, anything would be better than this. Even if his cock disagreed.  
  
Jensen nearly jumped off the bed when he felt something slick circle his entrance. He wanted to yell; ask Jared what the hell he thought he was doing, but the gag was stretched around his mouth, stopping him from uttering a single word, nothing but embarrassing sounds leaking out around the edges of spit-soaked cotton. "Just a finger Jenny, don't get so bitchy." He yelped as the digit entered him. It burned, and he made an undignified squeaking sound as it pressed into him, slicking his insides with whatever Jared had used as lubricant.  
  
Oh god. Jared was trying to- He was going to- His thoughts shut down as the finger wriggled about inside him. The burn was easing, and in its place came mind numbing pleasure. Jared chuckled, reaching a hand down to wrap around his cock. Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head and if it weren't for the gag he would have bitten through his tongue. His hips rocked back and forth in indecision, unable to decide which hand felt better. He felt his hole clench as another finger was added to the fray, his hips bucking forward and his skin sweaty as he keened from behind the gag.  
  
"Knew you'd be a slut for it once you got a taste." Before Jensen knew it, Jared had a total of three fingers inside of him, scissoring and twisting and fucking into him with abandon. He felt his balls tighten and his ass clench, but before he could reach his peak, Jared yanked out his fingers, clutching tightly at the base of Jensen's dick. "Oh no you don't. Not before I get my cock in you." Jensen whined, pushing his hips back in invitation, all objections vanished under the pleasure Jared was giving him. "Shame about that gag. Know you'd be begging me if you could open that pretty little mouth of yours."  
  
Jensen nodded frantically, nearly collapsing in relief when he felt the press of something large against his entrance. He had a few seconds to consider fighting back, Jared's hands weren't holding him down, just a loose grip on his hip and a steadying hand guiding his cock.  
  
He considered it, and decided against it.  
  
"That's it, open up." Jared finally began pressing in and Jensen lost all sense of guilt as the overwhelming feeling of fullness flooded through him. "Good boy, such a good boy." Jared's whispers went unheard, he was far too busy trying not to slam himself backwards. Finally, Jared was fully seated, and Jensen bit at the gag when Jared refused to move. The bastard had found another way of torturing him, it seemed. "Are you okay?" Jensen blinked. "Is it okay for me to move?" The concern in Jared's voice was ridiculously sincere, and Jensen found himself confused, but he knew what he wanted. He nodded, moaning in a way that he hoped sounded positive, and before he knew it Jared was slowly pulling out before forcefully slamming his way back in.  
  
The thrust shoved Jensen an inch along the bed, and he moved to grip more tightly onto the sheets beneath him. Jared readjusted his grip as well, hands tightening around his waist and he couldn't help but let out a moan as the sparks of pain mixed with the pleasure as Jared continued to thrust. He spared a moment to wonder what the patrons downstairs were thinking, as the end of the bed slammed repeatedly against the wall. He hoped like hell it sounded like a fight.  
  
"Come on, _fuck_." Jared was panting harshly behind him, folding over until he was sweeping kisses across his shoulder. "Come on, kiss me baby." Jensen could have ignored him, could have gotten himself off without it, but he _wanted_ so badly. He twisted his head and felt Jared's mouth meet his around the gag, their combined saliva soaking the material through until it was like it was barely there.  
  
Jared's hand reached to the back of his head, quickly untying the knot. He spat out the gag, biting on Jared's lip when his mouth was finally free. "Oh god, oh god. " Jensen panted into the outlaw's mouth as Jared angled his hips to hit something inside him that, impossibly, managed to make him feel even better.  
  
"You want to come?" Jared whispered against his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at his red-bitten lips. Jensen nodded, face scrunched up as he tried to reach down to grab a hold of his dick. Jared slapped his hand away and he whined, eyes filling with unshed tears as the urgency started to become too much. "Beg for it."  
  
"Jared, please-"  
  
Jared chuckled a little. "A little more detail would be nice sweetheart."  
  
Jensen flushed with embarrassment, eyes clenching shut as he tried to catch his breath. "Please, need you to fuck me harder. Need you to touch me, make me come, want to come on your cock, just like you said."  
  
"Fuck." Jared grunted, reaching around once more to grab at Jensen's dick. "Knew you'd be like this. Knew it." He rambled on but Jensen couldn't hear him, too busy thrusting into the tight grip of Jared's large hand, gun callouses rough against the sensitive skin. It didn't take long before he was clenching up, bright white light clouding his vision as he came, his entire body shaking as his cock jerked and his come arched, hitting the bed beneath him, a few stray droplets covering Jared's hand. "Fuck, Jen-" Jared bit out his name as he came as well, the tight clenching channel of Jensen's hole wringing him as he flooded him with come.  
  
The next few minutes passed unnoticed by either man. They'd collapsed onto the bed, curling over to avoid the wet spot so that Jared was languidly stretched around Jensen's back, hand idly playing with the thin trail of hair beneath his belly button.  
  
Jensen panted until finally his breath evened out, exhaustion creeping up on him, even as he pressed back against the outlaw. "You gonna take me to county jail now?" Jared asked, grinning.  
  
"Maybe in the morning." Jensen replied sleepily, eyes drifting closed with an unprecedented feeling of safety covering him softly from head to toe.  
  
\--  
  
The morning light made Jensen flinch, reluctant to open his eyes he shuffled a bit, grimacing when his arm met something sticky. His thoughts were flooded as memories from the previous night came flooding back, he shot up to look behind him, but the bed was empty. A strange feeling of emptiness filled the bottom of Jensen's stomach, and he stood, wincing at the imprints his clothes had left during sleep.  
  
He cursed himself for being so foolish as to let a known outlaw- well... He knew what he'd let Jared do. No need to recount it.  
  
His gaze caught on a worn piece of paper, ink scratched across it in nearly illegible hand writing. He grabbed it, bringing it unnecessarily close to his face as he read.  
  
 _Hey sweetheart,  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, but I couldn't take the chance of you taking me down to county jail.  
  
\- Texas Red_  
  
Jensen scowled at himself, it wasn't as if he'd been waiting for a love letter or something, just something that-...What did it matter anyway.  
  
 Just as he was about to screw it up, he caught a glimpse of the same chicken-scratch writing on the other side.  
  
 _P.S_  
  
I'm heading to a town just west of Agua Fria. I'd like to see you try and catch me again, I dare say it might end up rather enjoyable for us both.  
  
I'll be waiting for you sweetheart.  
  
\- J.P  
  
Jensen grinned, stuffing the message into his back pocket as he did up his belt, grabbing his big iron from the table as he marched out the door with purpose in his stride.  
  
It was time to head west.


End file.
